The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a sort of semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light. Compared to related art light sources such as fluorescent and incandescent lamps, LEDs have advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent life span, fast response time, safety, and eco-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies are being conducted to replace the related art light sources with LEDs. Also, LEDs are being increasingly used as light sources of lighting apparatus such as various lamps used indoors or outdoors, liquid crystal display devices, electronic display boards, and streetlamps.